


Bjorn Ironside Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Bjorn Ironside





	1. Chapter 1

“I just do not think you should go.” You said quickly but Bjorn continued to ignore you. “Bjorn, you are not even…”

 

“I have heard you, I have been listening but I do not care. I am going.” Bjorn hissed, spreading his hands as you shook your head.

 

“Bjorn, I need you here!” You tried again but he still refused to listen so you nodded, storming back to the cabin without a word.

He tried to get you to speak to him for most of the day, pestering you and meaning the best, knocking things about as his giant frame clomped after you. Eventually you had enough and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him out to slam the door behind him.

 

He sighed and trudged off, deciding to head to Lagertha for some comfort and to convince himself he was doing the right thing. When he sat, quiet and thoughtful she knew something was wrong.

 

“I have upset (Y/N).” Bjorn said finally and she nodded, looking at him over her goblet as she waited for him to explain further. “She does not want me to go raiding.”

 

“Why not?” She asked sharply and Bjorn shrugged. “She did not tell you?”

 

“I did not ask, it does not matter what she says I am going.” Bjorn insisted but Lagertha chuckled and shook her head.

 

“I imagine if you ask her she could change your mind.” She warned wisely but he shrugged and laughed.

 

********

 

“Bjorn?” You muttered as you sat up on the edge of the bed and crossed your legs, looking across the dark room as someone fumbled near the fire.

 

“The fires out.” He grunted quietly. Neither of you spoke as he lit the fire again and came to kneel in front of you. “I am still going. I do not want to leave with you angry at me.”

 

He sighed when you didn’t answer and kissed down your leg. The familiar hot burning settled into your core as he moved your dress out of his way. A soft whimper made him smile and move to lay you back on the bed, pulling himself up.

 

“Bjorn…” You mumbled and he hushed you. His fingers stroked over your soft skin and he lost himself in making your breathless, looking up your body to the way you arched of the bed, humming in satisfaction, fingers twisted into the skirt of your dress.

 

He didn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from you as you slept on his chest. He waited long as possible before he had to get up to go to the boats. Dragging everything out if possible.

 

*******************

 

“I shall see you soon.” Lagertha said as she stepped away from Bjorn.

 

He turned to you and gave you a half smile. You crumbled into him and he held you up in a bear hug, inhaling the smell of your hair as he held you. “Why do you not wish for me to go?” He asked quietly as Largertha wondered over to the two of you.

 

“I… I am with child. And… I’ll be alone in Kattegat with you gone. What if you do not come back?” You whispered.

 

Bjorn glanced at his mother who smiled and nodded when he frowned. “You will stay with mother.” He muttered and went quiet against before moving you away so he could look you up and down. “With child?” He gasped and looked a little stunned.

 

“Yes… I was not sure how to.” You started but he cut you off with a kiss that ended with him lifting you into his arms and several men around you whooping at him.

“You will take care of her?” Bjorn asked as he held you but broke the kiss, looking to his mother.

“Of course. I will not leave my daughter-in-in law to fend alone with my grandchild.” Lagertha said harshly but with a warm smile and Bjorn nodded.

 

“I will be back soon. I promise.” He muttered and kissed you again before boarding his boat.


	2. Chapter 2

“At least I do not have a wife to keep watch over.” Ivar taunted. Before Bjorn could make a snide comment back Ivar continued. “If I did, she would not deceive me into bringing her on a raid just so she can hide with her God. Perhaps she plans to abandon you and your children?”

 

“You do not know what you speak of Ivar.” Bjorn muttered. He made his way to the church and when he finally found it, he entered silently.

He stood beside you as you sat on one of the only pews still standing. He assumed you’d righted it, as well as a few other things which seemed oddly untouched after a raid so large.

 

You had been brought back to Kattegat after one of Ragnar’s raids and Athelstan had with Ragnar to have you a free woman. He was not sure if it was Athelstan’s pleas or his own that had convinced his father to allow it.

Bjorn had been their to help teach you his ways and he had thought, perhaps to hopefully, that you had taken to the customs. “These places. They are always uncomfortable, do you not think so wife?”

 

“I… imagine it is the cold.” You said so quietly the only reason he heard you was due to the soft echo of your voice.

When he looked at you he saw you were tense, sitting rigidly, the way you had when you first arrived and he and Gyda would tease you. He muttered your name but you would not look at him. There were few moments Bjorn could recalled that caused him to feel uncomfortable around you. But this moment. It was not just discomfort. He felt guilty.

 

It was as if your refusal to look at him was a reminder that you had been stolen away and he’d kept you, something he wished to ignore so desperately, but was now forced to the forefront of his mind.

“You begged me to come. Left our children with my mother. Why?” He asked after a long silence. “Am I to wait for your God to answer me?”

 

“He has not answered me.” You said shakily and he scoffed.

“Then I doubt he would respond to me.” He moved to crouch next to you, keen eyes taking in your face as he tried to think of what he was supposed to say next. “What do you ask of him?”

 

“A sign of what I should do.” You answered quietly. His hands rested on the armrest of your pew, fingers itching to stroke your soft skin to comfort you.

“You wish to return home… to your children?” He asked warily.

“No…” You answered too quickly and winced. “I mean… Yes… I… I should.” You glanced at him but you didn’t look at him. Focusing on the pillar behind his head instead.

 

“You should want to return home? Or you do?” He asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

“This was my home.” Your answer forced Bjorn to breath in deeply, calming himself, he would not shout or lose his temper in a place so important to you.

“It has not been your home since we were young.” He reminded you and you nodded.

 

“I know. But there were people who loved me here. That missed me, I am sure.” You said, forgetting the weight your words had on Bjorn’s heart as they flowed from your lips as if you’d wanted to say them for so long you couldn’t stop them.

“Your children love and miss you, my mother does too.” Bjorn’s tone was like a starving man’s begging for food. “I love you (Y/N)!”

 

When you fell silent again he rose higher on his knees and tried to cup your face. You turned away from him a little and he leant back on his feet. “I thought I would be killed… or… the women would talk about what…”

“What heathen men do to the women?” He finished for you. “I suppose I should leave you alone. Maybe then you will get your answers.”

 

He slowed his strides to the door when he heard your gently footsteps tap softly on the hard floor. His eyes fell shut and his heart skipped a beat. You arms should have wound around his waist, hands finding his as your cheek would rest against his back, soft please to be careful and to not do foolish things.

But now there was only the kind warmth of your fingertips fighting the cold of the room. “You must decide where you want to belong. I will not do it for you. When you have found your answer… tell me.” He continued to walk out of the stone building and shut the doors gently behind him.

 

You spent the night sat, thinking, questioning everything you could.

**********************************************

“You are going to leave her here?” Hvitserk asked as he glanced from Bjorn to your sleeping form.

“Yes, She is at a loss and I cannot help her.” Bjorn answered quietly as he scooped you up and moved you to look as if you had been hiding. He knelt down to stroke your hair and kissed your forehead softly. “I know you will be angry when you wake, you will just have to wait to tell me so.”


	3. Chapter 3

Floki frowned as the silence fell over his peaceful space. The children of Bjorn Ironside did not play quietly. Mind you none of the grandchildren of Ragnar did. But it always meant trouble when they were quiet. The last time he had heard them so quiet was when you had them all on your lap, whispering excitedly to them, their eyes shone with admiration as they listened to you.

He waded into the lake, he had to be sure they hadn’t gotten into the water, they knew better. But there was something that set him on edge. He was being watched and it wasn’t the children lurking.

 

When he turned and spotted you his mind clicked into place. Signs. All he had seen for months were signs that made no sense for him. But now, you were home and he knew that the constant bothering of the Gods were to remind him that you had yet to return. As if you absence bothered them.

“You are late, the Gods have driven me to near madness.” Floki scolded and your two younger children giggled as he frowned in the gentle way that would always assure them that they had nothing to worry about.

 

“Well then I must apologise.” You said as you kept the second youngest in your arms.

“Well you are back now. Have you told Bjorn?” He added as he helped the children wade across back to his cabin before returning to help you.

 

“I knew they would be here and I had to see them… I have not…” You trailed off and he nodded.

*********************************************

“Father!” The sound lifted Bjorn’s heavy heart each time he heard it. Two children threw themselves at Bjorn and clung to him. “We don’t want to go home.” The oldest, a boy with clever eyes and a face that beheld his grandmother, informed his sharply.

“She is not going to leave.” Floki muttered as he came to a stop and leant against the cabin. Bjorn’s head shot up from his children to look at Floki.

 

“She… she came back?” Bjorn asked, half afraid that he would wake from a broken dream and more months of misery would follow.

Floki didn’t answer he just took the little girl's hand and offered to show the pouting boy the boats he’d been working on while Bjorn stumbled down to the water where you were crouched with the toddler who could barely walk when you’d left.

 

“Bjorn.” You said in almost a whisper. The sound made Bjorn’s knees week.

His body seemed to freeze as he stared at you. He wanted to lift you into his arms and never let you go again. He wanted you to tell him that there was no other reason beyond missing him that you came back. His hands ached to worship you, lips begged to taste yours as if it was something he needed to survive. But his heart.

 

His heart craved your body tucked into his side, his children piled into the bed as you hummed softly. Waking up the next morning with sharp elbows and heels digging into whatever they rested on and you sleepy smile curing any bad mood.

He wanted to say them out loud. Just his body didn’t seem to move, as if you had turned him to stone. The soft babbling and tiny hands grasping at his leg shook him from his daze and he scooped the child up. As if he could only cope with one thing in your time away, your children drew the reactions from him that you had missed.

 

“Mother come on!” You daughter called and motioned for you to follow. Bjorn paused and glanced at you. He wasn’t sure if he needed to invite you back to your own home.

“Do not worry I am behind you.” You called and Bjorn relaxed as he plonked a child on his shoulders.

*********************************************

“You have grown so strong.” You whispered to your youngest child. Your heart felt like it swelled and you were flushed with happiness to have the child in your arms again.

“All but one in bed.” Bjorn muttered. He sat with his back to you. “The Thrall have fixed you a bath and your clothes are… where they were.”

 

“Thank you.” You said genuinely and he nodded, taking the child from you, smiling at you reluctance to let them go.

When he returned you were sinking into the warm bath. “I am sorry that I left you.” He said finally and you smiled.

 

“You do not need to be. If you had not, I would still have no answers.” You leant around to look at him and he prowled forwards.

“Then you have made up your mind?” he asked as he hovered over the bath as if his looming figure felt quiet out of place in his own home.

 

“The places and people I wanted to find could not be found. I realised there was something that I missed.” Your eyes fell shut when Bjorn’s fingers moved to unfasten your hair and his fingers stroked through the strands.

“The children?” He asked, kneeling next to the bath as his fingers worked knots out of you shoulders, leaving goosebumps down your neck.

“And other things.” You said as you leant into his hand.

“Other things?” He asked with an almost broken whisper. His hand trailed down your neck, skimming your breasts as they continued the feathered touch. When he leant in your moaned softly, head tipping back to lean on the arm that rested on the edge of the bath.

“Bjorn.” You groaned breathlessly in response to the touches that had a fire burning in you. You could feel him smiling as he kissed your neck. He hummed appreciatively at the sound, setting his mind to drawing more luscious sounds from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Bjorn could remember the day you’d first met. You had wondered to the farm, lost and unsure how to get back into the heart of the village where you lived. You’d recognised Gyda while coming down the side of the mountain and shyly rushed to her.

You and Gyda were fast friends and alway looked for each other. Your family were pleased that you had befriended the daughter of Lagertha and Ragnar. They had wanted boys. It always irritated Bjorn that they made that clear, even if it painted a unhappy look on your face.

 

“Why do they do it?” He’d asked Lagertha as she wished him good night.

“Why does who do what?” She asked and stroked his forehead.

“(Y/N)’s parents. They seem to enjoy making her feel bad about not being what they want her to be.” Bjorn sighed as she thought over her answer.

“Perhaps they do not see it. It is important for her to be strong and if that is they way they have chosen that is the way it will be.” She smiled a little when Bjorn accepted what she said but she knew he’d never be alright with it.

 

You and Gyda grew together and Bjorn was at the mercy of Ragnar's teasing as he spluttered and blushed when ever you spoke to him. While your parents insisted on teaching you to fight like your brothers, Lagertha was happy to teach you the things she taught Bjorn and Gyda, growing just as fond of you as the rest of her family.

When Gyda became sick you tried to help Lagertha, working as hard as anyone else to help heal the sick. She was grateful for it and advised you until she noticed you were getting sick too.

 

“You must rest.” Lagertha insisted as you held Gyda’s clammy hand.

“Rest? She is not a weak little girl.” Your mother spat and pushed you to move on and lug a hot bowl of water over to them.

“She is not weak, but she will be if she gets any sicker.” Lagertha snapped angrily.

The women had glowered at each other and by the time Gyda had passed you were sick too.

 

Lagertha found you trying to fish and whisked you into her home, helping you, emotionlessly working to heal you. Bjorn and Ragnar had arrived home, Bjorn was upset and distracted but he didn’t say anything as he told you about the things he’d seen, asking Lagertha and Helga everyday if you were better.

You did recover, to Bjorn’s delight, weaker and frailer than you’d ever been but you were better. Anyone could see you’d never be a Shieldmaiden. Even with gentle training you struggled to keep up with Lagertha and Bjorn.

You spent most of your days in the warmth of the main hall, listening to Lagertha’s stories, learning as much from her as she offered. If anyone in your family asked for you Bjorn and Ragnar were told to tell them she had urgent work for you.

 

All three Lothbrok’s knew if you weren't in the hall you were forced to train. You’d been found by Floki and Ragnar one evening, Shaking and bruised, barely able to walk home from the clearing your family used to train in.

When Aslaug came she could see clearly that you were important to them. She had assumed you were Gyda at first. You’d always been sat at the same table as Ragnar and Lagertha, you were served by their Thrall at the same time as Bjorn.

After Lagertha had left Aslaug kept an eye on you but you were lost in the sea of a new earldom to rule over.

 

*****************************

 

“There she is!” Ragnar called cheerfully as you wondered past the main hall. Ragnar always took care to great you, handing out old clothes in the that looked new and like they had never been worn. You paused to great him and noticed a familiar face among the men Ragnar had been talking with.

“This… the gods are playing games with me.” Lagertha said, smiling when you grinned and rushed to hug her.

 

Bjorn was talking as he strolled up to his parents. He stopped and spluttered as soon as he saw you. Bjorn had always been bigger than you but now he was /bigger/ and you felt a hot flush flood your body. “(Y/N). You are so...” You waited for him to finish, not seeing Ragnar and Lagertha watching you both with amusement. “Small.”

“Oh…” You said a little disappointedly and Bjorn winced, glancing at Lagertha who tried not to laugh.

 

“Do you not think she’s beautiful?” Lagertha asked him and Bjorn went back to spluttering.

You spent your time visiting Lagertha again, she noticed bruises that faded and only returned on the days you didn’t visit her. At first Bjorn had assumed your husband was hurting you and stormed after you only to find you had no husband, you were training to fight and that even after all the years that had passed you were still frail and easily became sick. You were also stubborn.

 

“Father says I must be in the battle.” You said over dinner with Lagertha and Bjorn. Bjorn choked on his mouthful while Lagertha merely looked you over and nodded.

“If you had the choice, would you battle?” She asked, glancing at Bjorn who was irritated every time your parents were mentioned.

“My parents are warriors and so are my brothers. I should be one too.” You said and Bjorn slammed his spoon down.

 

“There is no shame in not being a warrior.” Bjorn said. Lagertha was surprised by his outburst but understood that he was always protective of you.

“Of course there is. I am a viking. What would the Gods think of me?” You mumbled and stirred your food with your spoon. Bjorn stared at you for a moment and Lagertha could see a devotion that she and Ragnar once had. But she knew he wouldn’t stand for you being forced into danger and it would get him in trouble.

 

**************************************************

 

“She should not have come.” Bjorn said as Lagertha finished checking her warriors had settled.

“Bjorn, she wanted to fight. You are not the one who can tell her what she can and cannot do.” Lagertha said carefully but Bjorn shook his head.

“Mother. Even you can see she is not made for fighting! She can barely hold her shield and swinging a sword takes all of her strength. She struggled even before she was sick.” He gestured to where you were struggling to help your brothers fix your families camp.

 

He shook his head at her and wondered over to you, watching you struggle while your brothers moved off to sit and eat. “Let me help.” He muttered and lifted the beams you needed to move.

“Thank you Bjorn.” You muttered and he nodded curtly.

With a quick glance to your family he motioned for you to walk with him. He knew they were watching the two of you and he waited until you’d passed through a few trees before stopping. “Are you sure you want to fight.” He asked as he gently placed a hand on your waist. He looked so scared at the thought of you fighting that you let out a shaky sigh and hugged him.

 

“I just want to please them!” You muttered against his armor covered chest.

Bjorn sighed as he hugged you tightly. He could almost engulf your whole body with him. He could lift you easily with one arm and he was more than sure you wouldn’t survive the first few minutes in a battle. Even with your years and practise. Your knowledge of fighting and your graceful use of your sword was completely undermined by the illnesses you’d suffered with growing up.

“(Y/N). You should not fight. Not in this battle, not against Rollo. Refuse and I swear to all of the Gods. I shall teach you to fight properly, to use your size to your advantage, mother will find you weapons you can use. A shield you can hold.” He was urgently shaking you as he spoke, hands gripping your shoulders as he begged you not to fight.

 

“I do not want to be an embarrassment.” You admitted and Bjorn snorted a little as he stroked your cheek.

“You are not an embarrassment, you work so hard (Y/N)!” Bjorn insisted before suddenly reaching down to kiss you. His hands cupped your face as he backed you against a tree and deepened the kiss. “And if anyone says anything about you not fighting… tell them your husband will deal with them.” He blushed a little as he spoke, realising he had just proposed that he would be your husband if you wished it, looking relieved when you nodded and smiled before kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lagertha and Bjorn looked up from the conversation they were partaking in with the Earls and Ragnar. A small group of Lagertha's Shieldmaidens gathered and looked worried. A booming voice carried and the crowd split and revealed you backing away from your furious parents who shouted and bellowed.

The women gathered around you looked unsure if they should intervene or look for someone else to help you. Lagertha marched towards the disturbance but froze as your mother tossed an axe at you and you had to keep back to stop it hitting your feet. “You think we want you to be part of this family now?! You refuse to fight! What good are you?” Your father seethed.

 

Your brother’s watched from their seat around your family's fire while your parents backward you away from them. You bumped into something and looked up to see Bjorn behind you glaring at your father.

“It is not necessary for (Y/N) to fight, there is plenty for a hard working woman to do here.” Ragnar said as he strolled over incase Bjorn attacked your father and started a fight that would distract from the battle to be had.

 

“This does not involve any of you.” He hissed back to Ragnar who raised his eyebrows. When he went to step close Ragnar drew his weapon, Lagertha and the shieldmaidens pre aired too while Bjorn’s hand gently found yours.

“I think you will find it does. We will protect her, so you should leave now.” Floki hummed from the back of the crowd, suddenly a presence that made your parents nervous. They rushed away and everyone began to calm.

As you realised you’d been shunned from your family you turned, leaning into Bjorn who wrapped you in his arms and stroked your hair as you sobbed against his shoulder.

 

***********************************

 

“What are you doing Bjorn?” Ragnar sighed when he sat on the porch of the main hall and found his eldest son glaring at your brothers who were lurking at the nearest market stall.

“I am not doing anything.” Bjorn snapped and Ragnar raised his eyebrows as he started to doze off.

 

“You look like you are thinking about starting a fight. Should you not go to check on (Y/N)?” Ragnar asked, opening his eyes for a moment to look at Bjorn who huffed loudly and sent a puff of air around him in the cold weather.

 

“I shouted at the Thrall. I am not allowed in until (Y/N) is rested. Mother says that Paris has strengthened (Y/N), she is sick but seems to be recovering quickly.” He muttered and glanced at Ragnar who hummed in acknowledgement of Bjorn’s words. 

He decided to hope the Gods had given you some strength enough to also recover from illnesses you have yet to have, also fearing that the Gods have been trying to steal you away and each time you recovered they grew more determined to get you back.

For a moment he wondered that Bjorn might well think the same thing and his scowl was not aimed at your brothers as such, but rather. The Gods themselves.

 

“King Ragnar, Lagertha has asked for Bjorn.” A thrall said as she tentatively approached Ragnar who opened one eye and smile at her.

 

“Take him.” Ragnar joked and gestured to Bjorn who stood and followed her into the main hall. There was an awkward air as Aslaug lent a strained hospitality although it seemed that Lagertha was the reason she was determined to be overly kind to you.

“Mother. How is (Y/N)?” Bjorn asked after a polite nod to Aslaug and the boys around her. He strolled to the fire where you were sat, pail and clearly hungry but you looked much better than you had when you’d arrive back in Kattegat after the fight in Paris.

 

“She is resting but should be well enough to travel with you later today. I need to leave now and get back home. There is a small town halfway, I will tell them to prepare a place for the two of you to rest and you should return by morning. She will not be able to cope with ridding all day.” She smiled when Bjorn crouched beside you and gently touched your hand to wake you.

He took a moment to check how you felt, trying to gauge when in the day you should leave, discussing it with Lagertha who was more than eager to get going.

 

***************************************

 

“We are stopping here.” Bjorn said as he slowed the horse while approaching a cabin that had been prepared for them in Lagertha’s wake.

He helped you down from the horse before climbing off himself and led you inside. While he went back out to hitch up the horse you lit a fire and pulled your cloak around you.

It had been so long since your family had talked to you, even acknowledge you and now you were travelling to Lagertha’s Earldom, planning to settle there. You never thought you’d live anywhere besides Kattegat.

When you were young you’d thought you would marry Bjorn and stand on the docks of Kattegat waiting for him to return from raids. The way Lagertha had done for Ragnar long ago.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bjorn asked as he accepted bowls of food from the women whose family owned the cabin and paid her for it.

“Fine.” You answered as you took one of the bowls and tucked in. “How long will we stay?” you asked, having spent most of the journey clutching to Bjorn while dozing against his back as he spoke to you.

“We should arrive tomorrow morning. Mother plans to have a room in the main hall prepared for you.” He said as you moved closer to the fire.

You slept beside Bjorn his hands heavy on your side as if he was worried about you so much he needed a hold on you. When you turned his hand skimmed over your waist to your back and you had the opportunity to inspect him while he slept.

 

He looked peaceful when he slept, usually a fearce pressence, now looking docile and soft in contrast. As your eyes wandered over him your fingers began to dance over his tattoos so softly that he woke with a quiet moan. “(Y/N)?” He grumbled and smiled when he saw you alert and bright eyed. “You look much better, mother will be pleased.”

“You worry about me to much.” You mutter with a yawn as you sit up a little, letting the furs fall around you, you shiver a little a the cold air bites at you and Bjorn moves closer.

 

“If I did not worry about you, what would I do with my time between raids?” He asked and smiled when you blushed a little, ducking your head to hide the smile.

There was a long pause between the two of you and Bjorn began to doze off again while stroking your back.

His eyes began to fall shut until you slowly pulled your dress over your head. He swallowed and looked your over so intently that you could feel his stare before you’d turned around to meet it.

You both moved so you could kiss him, rolling as you straddled him and whimpered into the kiss. His hands slowly found your hips above the furs, easing you down onto him as you you broke the kiss and gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Bjorn was stood staring at you, forcing several hurrying villagers to veer round him when he didn’t seem to realise anyone was around him.

 

“(Y/N), come on.” Someone called to you and if Ragnar hadn’t gripped onto Bjorn’s shoulder he would have followed after you, still in his daze.

“She has grown into a lovely woman has she not?” Ragnar teased, ruffling the dazed boy’s hair as he stared after you.

 

“I did not expect her to… She did not recognise me but I recognise her.” Bjorn let himself be pulled away as Ragnar laughed.

 

“Let us find you something to drink.” He glanced over his shoulder at the figure of you retreating and wondered curiously what would happen between the two of you.

*******************************************************************************

“Hello.” Bjorn mumbled as he stood next to you, smiling awkwardly when you looked up at the person you’d been talking to, not spotting the looming boy next to you.

 

“Who is that?” Lagertha asked Helga who smiled when she followed the woman’s gaze.

 

“(Y/N), she is very sweet, always kind and stopping to help Floki.” She smiled and waved when you glanced over.

 

“Bjorn has always been fond of her, she has grown up to be rather beautiful… has she spoken with my son?” The Viking watched you carefully when several young men came to speak with you and Bjorn sighed as if he was thinking about giving up, each boy was disappointed when you politely avoided their company.

 

“(Y/N)?” Bjorn muttered nervously, touching your arm which made you turn to look at him.

 

“I am sorry, I do not know you.” You told him and smiled when he nodded.

 

“It is me Bjorn, you do not recognise me… I recognised you in the market.” He chuckled when your eyes widened and you looked him up and down.

 

“How do I know you are Bjorn, you’re not the first one who has tried this trick.” You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

“When we were thirteen you stole one of my father’s goats because it was the smallest and would get sick, we hid it in one of the barns and when he found it he told us we had to take care of it ourselves without any help.” Bjorn smiled when you started to grin and reached up on your tip toes to hug him.

 

“I did not recognise you.” You giggled, pulling away to look Bjorn in the eyes as if you still didn’t believe he was really the Bjorn you’d grown up with.

 

“I do not look so different.” He muttered and you laughed as you shook your head.

 

“You look so different, I would have believed you to be a different person if I had not asked you.” You smiled when he frowned and ducked his head a little.

 

“But I am still the same Bjorn.” He promised which made you laugh shyly.

 

“I am glad.” Your answer had him grinning as the two of you continued to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

“You may not need to attack, Bjorn.” Sinric said as the war boats approached the town they were passing.

“Why would we not?” He asked as Floki joined him in watching people bustle around. “We are Vikings. They will not want us among them.”

“That may not matter to them. They are celebrating the summer. It is a… fair. Dancing, drink, food and no war fair.” Sinric was insistent but before Bjorn could answer Floki tutted, speaking up which caused three of the Ragnarssons that had joined the venture to turn to the old man.

 

“I do not think it would be wise to trust him.” Floki said in his knowing way.

“You still do not trust Sinric? Perhaps father was right, you are as stubborn as a goat.” Bjorn said with a light laugh to his tone. “But then again. We are not their people. We could attack tomorrow and rest tonight.”

“Excuse me!” A woman called from the bank of the river. Sinric rushed to her side of the boat to speak with her.

 

“They say we should come to the celebration.” He explained. Bjorn frowned as he inspected the lay of the land. Hvitserk, Ubbe and Sigurd were more than happy to go. In fact the sight of the pretty girls carting food about had Hvitserk ready to hop over board as if they were sirens calling his death.

“The celebration? But we are Vikings! What do they want to happen?” Bjorn grumbled. Hvitserk bounced over and grinned.

“To make friends Bjorn.” He offered up as if it were obvious. “Why should we not go. Perhaps we can even make an alliance.”

 

“He makes a good point Bjorn. If they really wish for us to partake in their celebration, we should take the chance to have a place to retreat to, seeing as it appears these people have nothing to do with the city we plan to raid.” Floki finished his sentence by glowering at Sinric who took the expression to mean that he had been accused to trapping them all.

“Very well. Sinric, we shall be joining them.” Bjorn said, a number of the men cheered as they followed little fishing boats to a crude dock.

 

*******************************************

 

The vikings were well accommodated and even Floki found another old man to debate the gods with, both stubborn telling of the difference between them despite Hvitserk unhelpfully pointing out they are the same just named differently.

Sigurd was in his element, singing and dancing, spinning with girls who all demanded a go at dancing with the delicate viking.

Hvitserk soon joined in, descending on the girls surrounding his brother and causing a fuss akin to a fox in a hen coop.

“They are beautiful.” Ubbe commented as he handed Bjorn another drink. Bjorn didn’t answer and Ubbe felt a smirk cross his face as he realised what, or rather who had caught his eye.

 

He watched with Bjorn as she danced with her friends, all beauties, but Bjorn’s girl could take your breath away and you’d thank her. “I want her.”

“You want anything that is pretty Bjorn. Why don’t you leave this one here.” Ubbe said as a statement rather than a question. “It would be rude to steal our guests.”

“I do not care.” Bjorn growled as he pushed off from his seat, drink in hand, and strolled over to you.

You watched Bjorn approach before shuffling through the crowd of dancing people. He frowned, pushing more people out of his way until he’d caught you. The dancers forced you closer, no one really noticing either of you staring at each other.

 

Bjorn swallowed as your sweet scent and the hot evening of early summer crashed over him and he found his mouth watering.

“Dance with me?” He said but the look in his eyes told you that saying no to many times wouldn’t do you any good. You shook your head and slipped away again until he caught up with you.

“I cannot dance with you… yet.” You slid away to avoid him.

He chased you most of the night until he pulled you over his shoulder. When he tried to leave to the boat Sinric stopped him. “Tell them I will buy her.” Bjorn said, ignoring your wailing and kicking.

“She is to marry a warrior, to take her would threaten them and break a vow.” Sinric explained. Bjorn sighed and glanced at the worried people who had gathered around him.

 

“I want her.” Bjorn said stubbornly. With a sigh Sinric went to Floki to help him.

“What will they have in return for her?” Floki asked as he watched Bjorn become more irritable. The large hand patted your back in a form of comfort when you tired from fighting him off, still cast of his shoulder like a child.

“If we are successful in our attack, we may take her back with us. She stays until then as she is valuable to them.” Sinric explained to Bjorn who reluctantly set you on your feet.

You shouted sharply at Bjorn but all he heard was a sweet babble and had a moment to admire you as you put your hands on your hips and berated him.

 

“She says she will not dance with a bear and she wants to marry her warrior, not you.” The translation fell on deaf ears as Bjorn laughed at you, finding your shouting cute.

“Tell her I do not care. I think she is sweet, like honey. I wish to take her home and that is that.” He said to Floki and Sinric, ruffling your hair before walking off, finding Ubbe and his next drink.


	8. Chapter 8

 

The yule festivities were in full swing and Bjorn couldn’t help but grin. He liked his great hall filled with people and life. That was until he’d finished talking to a proud Lagertha and found you being gifted a pretilly made straw figurine. He watched your face light up as you thanked the young Earl who seemed pleased with the reaction.

“Little elf.” Bjorn said and sighed when you merely glanced at him and continued chatting with the Earl.

When you glanced at Bjorn he was looking at you with an irritated wistful look. “Excuse me.” You said to the Earl and moved through the crowd of your adoring fans to Bjorn.

“You are enjoying yourself?” He asked you and you frowned at him as you crossed your arms. “You wanted this feast, little elf.” Bjorn said and petted your face in playful condicention.

“Call me elf one more time!” You snapped and Bjorn held up his hands in defence. “Why not pick out your new wife.”

“What is going on?” Lagertha, looking you up and down with disapproval at your outburst.

“I was simply pointing out that if Bjorn is able to look for his new wife I should be able to look for a new husband.” You snapped at her and glared at them both with a courage Lagertha wasn’t aware you’d had. When your stormed off she gave Bjorn a sharp look before slapping the back of his head as if he were a child.


End file.
